


Mission Briefing

by OtakuAngelD



Series: The Emperor and the Doctor [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAngelD/pseuds/OtakuAngelD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor has a mission for his Doctor. He only has one way of issuing those orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Briefing

A soft touch, ghosting across his face woke him. It was dark. He couldn’t see the figure who had brought him awake with that small, soft caress. He didn’t need to see. He already knew. He knew the feeling of those elegant hands all too well. He knew the scent of the man in his quarters. He knew every little breath. He knew and he kept his eyes shut tight. Maybe...maybe if he pretended to be asleep...maybe this time, the man would leave him be.

He knew it was a lie he told himself as the hand trailed down his face, over his unshaven chin, down his neck and onto the blankets to whisk them away. He knew the man wouldn’t go away. He knew because it was terribly rare for the Emperor to come visit him. Normally, it was he who was summoned to the man, told to drop everything because Sakaki demanded his presence . For the man to come to him in the dead of the night instead of being in bed with his wife meant one thing. Sakaki wanted something from him. More than just his body. Even though just his body was more than what he was willing to give.

Unconsciously, he rolled onto his side and curled up a little, eyes squeezing shut harder. He knew...even if he called for help….it would never come. No one would save him because this was just how it was. The Emperor took what he wanted when he wanted it.

Osamu felt a familiar dread build. It started deep within the pit on his stomach. Already, he started to shake as the hand ghosted down to his chest. Started to undo his buttons. He could feel a pressure against his back, a sudden warmth that left him freezing cold. He felt lips against the back of his neck. The tenderness made him feel physically ill. “You passed out in your clothing again. Whatever shall I do with you?”

He felt that hand slip inside of his shirt, caressing over his chest, seeking out a nipple. His body reacted without his permission. The revulsion was fading, as it always did. There was something about this man. About what this man did to him. He was trapped, locked in this endless cycle of sickness followed by pleasure. The years had taught his body to crave this, regardless of what his head and heart wanted. He bit down a moan to try to keep pretending to be asleep.

The hand left and he felt iron tight grips on his wrists. He was turned over. Back against his mattress, feeling the weight of the older man pressed against him. “It’s time to wake up, my sweet doctor.” He didn’t miss the possessive tone. Obediently, his eyes opened. Even in the pitch black he could see the Emperor. Handsome as always. Elegant. Even in this lack of light, he could see that dark look in his eyes. That hard look that said the man would be asking too much from him and he couldn’t refuse it. It changed in a moment to something more fond. Almost...gentle. 

Osamu watched. The man pulled something from a pocket. A small white pill. There was a dark smile, promising so much. How many times now. How many times had this man done this to him? He couldn't remember. He could only welcome it because he had no other means of going against it. This would happen. It would happen if he wanted it or not. It was better just to want it. Osamu let himself relax, knees sliding apart. He felt hips fit perfectly between them.

Once more, the hand went to cup his face. “We don’t have much time. I’ve a mission for you. It means I won’t get to see you for a while…” It was something Osamu noticed, only vaguely. The Emperor could be very tender when they were about to be parted. As if he was trying to burn sweet memories into his mind and body until they could be together again. He watched that white substance disappear into Sakaki’s mouth before it descended upon his.

The kiss was gentle at first. Warm and kind. The sweet caress of a caring lover, tongue dipping into his mouth, transferring the pill. It left again and that talented mouth mapped it’s way to his ear, panting against it. “Be a good boy and swallow it, Osamu.” He felt the press of hips getting more firm, a light grinding sensation that his own hips answered out of nothing more than conditioned habit. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

A hand went into his hair, stroking it, tangling into it. Pulling it back at a painful angle to bare his throat to hot kisses that he knew would leave marks. He heard the harsh demand. “Stay like this” and he obeyed, keeping his body arranged just as it was, praying for whatever tablet he had been given to work soon. Praying that it would stop the small tremors that went through his body as the man continued to undressed him.

Soon, he was bare under the man. His skin felt like it was burning, a fire following in the wake of hands sliding down exposed skin. He heard the rich, pleased purr of elegant tones. “You’re shaking. That eager for me?” Hands slid down to his half-hard shaft and took hold. A hard, demanding tug started that had him gasping for air and fighting not to cry out. “Don’t worry, my pet. I’ll be in you soon enough. Right now, I just want to enjoy you. We won’t have this chance for a while. So let it out. Let me hear your voice.”

Osamu whimpered, sounds coming past lips locked tight. He didn’t want to give this man his way but it was impossible. He had been completely destroyed by this man. Rebuilt by him. He had no ability to deny him anything. It was impossible to even try it. It was best just to lay back and allow himself to be drowned in the pleasure. Allow the emperor to do what he wanted. Close his eyes and count the hours until the man was satisfied and left.

It was hard to do though. Hard to just go away in his head and wait for whatever Sakaki had given him to kick in. Mostly because in his foggy experiences, the Emperor wasn’t usually this gentle with him. Normally, the man didn’t take his time. Normally it was animalistic, hard, possessive and needy. Desperate to restake his claims. Burn the feelings of being Sakaki’s into his body. His voice came unbidden, crying out, arching into those skilled, knowledgeable hands.

He heard the dark chuckle before his mouth was claimed again. He opened himself to the invasion. Every single invasion. A tongue cutting off his sounds, the sounds that came from fingers suddenly delving into his tight hole. He screamed into the Emperor’s mouth. Even after all this time, the sudden intrusion without lubrication was painful. Yet the man seemed to know how to turn that agony into the sweetest of pleasures. His cry of pain quickly changed into moans as fingers moved inside of him, aiming immediately towards his prostate. After 10 years of this, the man certainly knew where it was located.

The mouth left his to blaze a trail to his ear. “Look at you. Always so responsive. Always so beautiful. I’m the only one allowed to see this. The only one to do this to you.” Those fingers twisted and scissored and stabbed inside of him making his back arch and his legs spread even more. “You’re mine. Say it. Say it Osamu.”

He gasped and struggled for breath. It was hard to do anything with the man assaulting him like this. Vaguely he wondered when the drug he had been given would actually start working. The thought was taken from his head by a particularly hard thrust of the fingers inside him. The voice against his ear went dark. Demanding. “Say. It.”

It hurt and felt amazing all at once. He arched nearly off the bed. His voice a strained cry in his own ears. “I’m yours. My lor….” His voice was stopped by a hand that smelled of his precome. The hand that had been on his cock locked over his chin. A painful, bruising grasp. “Tarou...Have you already forgotten. Tarou or Master. Your choice. Try again, Osamu. Get it right or I’ll be using that mouth for more useful pursuits.” Fingers continued to pump mercifully into him until his lower half felt nearly numb from the stimulation. His whole body was starting to feel numb. It was starting to take effect.

He still was with it enough to know that he didn’t have a choice. With Sakaki, he never had any choices. Those had been taken away from him long ago, on barred soil the color of blood.. Obediently, he murmured, voice hoarse. “Use me how you will...Master.” Somewhere, deep inside, whatever was left of his pride died a little more. It died because he knew, he knew that whether he wanted it or not, the man would indeed use him. Be it sexually or in other ways. He would always be a slave to the Emperor's whims.

The strokes became gentle again and once more lips pressed to his. Sweet, passionate kisses made him heat up. Lips down his torso were worse, a burning sensation that went right to his cock. Despite the sudden stings of pain, he wanted this. He wanted more. Needed more. Sakaki had bitten him. Over his left nipple, down his abs. On his inner thigh. Angry possessive marks. He knew that. It wasn’t about pleasure. It was about branding him. Marking him as owned. He didn’t care. It felt so good and he whimpered desperately. He could feel the press of hardness against his leg. He wanted that in him. He wanted to feel that throbbing hardness where fingers were stirring him up. Dimly, Osamu was aware that this wasn’t normal. Dimly he was aware that he normally didn’t want anything remotely like that. But his body burned so much. He ached so badly. 

A hand tangled into his hair once more and pulled it back once again, baring his neck to eager teeth. “I told you to stay like that.” Instead of flenching, the burning intensified and he moaned. Fingers pulled out of him and the heat of Sakaki’s body was gone. The weight was off of him, but Osamu’s body was still burning. He made a desperate sound of begging loss.

There was a warm chuckle and fingertips were barely dragging across his frame causing him to arch, desperate for more contact. They ghosted up his straining cock. “So, it’s finally working. I wonder when it would kick in… Look at you. You’re so perfect. I wish I could trust some other doctor with this mission, but I can’t. You’re the only one good enough to even make the attempt... I do wish I could just keep you here with me where you belong, but it’s my son...You’ll look after him, won’t you, Osamu? You’ll keep him safe and healthy and then you’ll come back to me. You’ll always come back to me, won’t you?” He could only nod in response, writing against the touch. “Saitou will take care of you for me...I know that...but I can’t help it. I’ll miss you so much.” Once more fingers traveled to caress his opening. Just circling it. It was driving him crazy. If he didn’t get it soon...he was sure he was going to go insane from the heat building in his body. “I’ll show you how much I’ll miss you. But I won’t take you until you beg for it. Want it as much as I do.”

He panted, trying to spear himself back onto those questing fingers. Anything. Anything to fill his desperate need that the drug Sakaki had given him triggered. There was no stopping it. No denying it. “Please….” His voice sounded distant and desperate. Weak. 

He didn’t need the light to see the look upon the Emperor’s face. He knew the man looked like he had just won some galactic war. “Please what? Tell me what you want.”

Osamu’s legs parted as much as possible, inviting. “I...please...inside...I need...It hurts…” This lust building in him had him desperate enough to reach out towards the man and try to get those complicated pants undone. “Tarou...Master...Please...please fuck me…”

“That’s a good boy. I’ll give you your reward.” The growl against his ear sent chills down his spine. The sound of a complicated fastener being undone filled the air followed by the heady scent of Sakaki’s arousal. Osamu felt a sudden unbidden urge to move from where he was and greedily feast upon that hardness. How many times had he sucked Sakaki off while the man fingered him.

“Not this time.” He heard the man husk, and fingers went into his mouth instead. They tasted of precome. Both his and Sakaki’s. He licked at them hungerly, each movement of his tongue making his body burn hotter and he need spike. He sucked obediently and felt his body arranged, legs going over shoulders. He felt a blunt, wet hardness against his hole. He was dry, but the man had worked his ass thoroughly earlier. The man’s deep, hungry voice filled his ear once more. “Say it again, Osamu. Tell me what you want.” 

Fingers pulled from his mouth trailing saliva. Hips desperately pushed back against that hardness poised against his hole. “Fuck me. Fill me up. Please...I need it. I need you. P….ahhh.” His words became a cry of pained pleasure as he was penetrated. Sakaki slid in him so easily, as if his body had been made just to fit this man.

There was no pause to allow him to adjust. He didn’t need it. His hips immediately started to move, grinding into him, feeling the soft slap of balls against his ass. Yet, for a moment, Sakaki stilled and allowed Osamu to fuck himself using his cock. Only for a moment before he bared down with all his weight and power and took the man. Each thrust a deep stroke, full of power and possession. Cock mapping those tight velvet insides as his and his only. Ever snap of the hips driving Osamu deeper into desperate needy bliss.

His legs wrapped about the man’s hips, ankles locking. Arms looped about strong shoulders, clinging desperately, needing something to hold on to or be swept away. His mouth sought Sakaki’s of it’s own volition, teasing scorching kisses from the man. Anything. Anything to cool the raging fire that this man and the tablet had stoked. It didn’t matter that Sakaki was being far from gentle with him. He didn’t care if his lower body would ache come morning. All that mattered was the Emperor and the pleasure the man was giving him.

A hand squeezed between them. Just one touch and he erupted. Despite his orgasm, he didn’t go soft at all. Another was already building inside of him. He wondered how many times Sakaki would make him come before the man was satisfied. It didn’t seem like it would be many. The man was slamming into him so hard that the bed was creaking from the assault. Pants grew harsh in his ear. Soft declarations of love flowed easily from Sakaki’s lips. Osamu was too high on endorphins and the aphrodisiac and sex to understand them properly. He could only echo them mindlessly. Because of course he loved his Master. Of course he loved the Emperor. He had no choice other than to feel that way.

He wasn’t sure it was relief or disappointment when he felt the other man flood into him. He was still needy and desperate. He hadn’t burned the drug off yet. He could feel it’s effects just as he could feel the Emperor’s seed filling him up. He all but cried when the man pulled out. No. He needed more. He wasn’t done yet...he wasn’t...he needed to…

He was rolled onto his stomach and felt the man enter him again. Once more, he was filled. A warm weight was on his back. Lips caressed the back of his neck. Hands traveling the front of his body, never stopping. This was different though. The thrusts were softer. Warmer somehow. Hard had become tender and his body craved more and more. This time, when he came, he didn’t feel the call for more. He felt the man inside him come too and for a moment, he remained there. Inside of him. Connected to him as arms went around him and kisses were delivered to the nape of his neck. Gentle, sweet kisses. Loving kisses that made Osamu feel both happy and sick at the same time.

He could feel tiredness setting in, an after effect of the drug. A hand stroked over his chest, pulling him closer. He could feel the heat of Sakaki against his back. “That’s right, my love. Sleep now. One night in my arms before you leave me for the moment. Just for a while, then you’ll be back at my side.” he wasn’t sure if the man was saying that for Osamu’s benefit or his own. He just knew that he was tired and that Sakaki’s embrace was warm.

He allowed himself to drift to the feel of semen leaking out of his ass and soft kisses upon his nape. Osamu was only slightly aware that come morning, the emperor would be gone from his quarters and the mission briefing would be there in his stead. He also knew that he would follow those orders, no matter what they were. Because he belonged to the Emperor. The man had once again proven that.


End file.
